balkvällen
by SandrineSweden
Summary: det är bal på Howarts. de tre vännerna har beslutat att de ska mötas nere i stora salen, men Hermione dyker aldrig upp... snälla RR! såga mig oom ni vill!


Harry och Ron satt i sällskapsrummet och väntade. De hade kommit överens med Hermione att mötas där efter balen. De hade sagt adjö till henne när de skiljts åt i stora salen när balen började och kommit överens med henne om att möta henne i sällskapsrummet klockan elva när balen slutade. Hermione hade först frågat om hon såg okej ut. Hon hade sett ut som en prinsessa i sin midnattsblå sammetsklänning, vars kjol släpade i marken när hon gick. De hann inte säga något innan hon sa tack, kramade dem och gick sin väg. De hade bara stirrat åt de hållet hon gått innan de kom på att de också hade partners att möta. Ron skulle gå med Parvati Patil och Harry skulle gå med Cho Chang. Hon var i Ravenclaw och var mycket söt. (AN: bla bla bla, alla säger det) Nu fem timmar senare satt de framför brasan i uppehållsrummet smått undrande var Hermione hade tagit vägen. Ginny satt och myste med Dean Thomas i soffan brevid ingången. Harry och Ron satt och pratade och glömde snart bort Hermiones frånvaro. Folk passerade in och ut ur porträtthålet utan att de märkte nåt. Det var först efter att alla gått och lagt sig och lämnat Harry och Ron ensamma framför brasan som de slutade prata och Harry tittade oroligt på sin klocka och utbrast:

"Var är Hermione?" Ron hade rest sig upp och börjat gå mot porträtthålet när det öppnades och någon kom in. Harry som inte märkt något ryckte till när han hörde Rons förskräckta röst:

"Hermione!" Harry reste sig på fötter och såg på Hermione och flämtade. Hermione stod framför honom. Hennes klänning var smutsig och kjolen var uppriven på flera ställen. Hon hade ett blått öga och blödde från ett sår ovanför det andra. Hon hade fläskläpp och haltade. Harry och Ron sprang fram, när de kom närmare henne såg de att de att hon hade blåmärken och rivsår över armarna. Hennes ögon vidgades och han kunde se rädslan i dem. Sen föll hon ihop på golvet.

Det tog fyra dagar i sjukhusflygeln för Hermione att hämta sig igen. Men hon hade slutat prata. När de besökte henne satt hon ihopkrupen. När Snape kom in, rasande, och började skälla på en elev som låg i sängen bredvid Hermione, blev hon rädd. Hon backade in i väggen och vände bort ansiktet med hårt ihopknipna ögon.

Harry och Ron var oroliga; vad hade hänt med henne?

Hermione satt tyst i sjukhusflygeln. Det var mitt i natten och hela slottet sov, hon var den enda som var vaken. Om man inte räknade Mrs Norris såklart.

Mitt i tystnaden hörde hon röster. Det var bara i tankarna, men hon såg sig ändå omkring, som om hon skulle se någon stå bredvid henne eller i dörren. Hon satt ett tag och försökte tänka på något annat, men snart tog minnet av balkvällen över…

"Ah, är det inte Grunkan!" Malfoys hånfulla röst ljöd genom den tomma korridoren. Hon suckade och vände sig mot honom. kjolen på hennes balklänning prasslade runt hennes ben och hon suckade:

"Vad vill du nu då?"

"Vad jag vill? Är det en gåta?" Sa han och började gå mot henne medan han drog med ett finger över munnen.

"Spela inte dummare än du är!" Fräste hon.

"Okej, jag ska säga det" sa han och log ett kallt leende.

"Vad?" Sa hon.

"Jag vill lära dig att visa mig respekt!" Sa han. I nästa sekund kände hon hur en arm lades om hennes midja. Hon försökte skriva men hejdades av en hand som lades över munnen. Hon försökte kämpa emot men kunde knappt röra sig en millimeter. Skräcken pumpade inom henne och hon kunde inte nå sin trollstav för att försvara sig.

"Ta in henne dit" sa Malfoy och nickade mot ett tomt klassrum. Hon knuffades brutalt in och sen hörde hon hur låset i dörren klickade till. Hon tittade upp och fick syn på Malfoy som stod framför henne. Hon reste sig ilsket och sa:

"Malfoy! Släpp ut mig!"

"Nej" sa han.

"Nu!" befallde hon.

"Nej" upprepade han med ett litet skratt. Så höjde han trollstaven och ropade:

"Crucio!"

Hon visste inte hur länge det pågick. Först kämpade hon emot och försökte fly, men sen gav hon bara upp och lät honom slå henne. Det blev förbannelser och slag om vartannat, hon rörde sig inte, stängde av. Tillslut kände hon hans röst i örat:

"Om du skvallrar är du död!" Hon svarade inte, rörde sig inte.

Hon väntade tills han var borta, så reste hon på sig. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle göra.

Rent instinktivt stapplade hon till Gryffindortornet.

Men precis när hon kom in fick hon syn på en person som stod och stirrade på henne.

"Hermione!" Rons röst var skräckslagen. Så kom Harry fram från bakom en fåtölj. Hon stelnade till:

"Om du skvallrar är du död!" Malfoys ord ekade i hennes huvud. Sen svartnade världen framför henne.


End file.
